Our Little Secret
by Lady Kakirachan
Summary: A second trip to the beach revealed a little secret between the shadow king and Haruhi that nether of them knew.
1. Chapter 1

The second trip to the beach was a wonderful idea... for about half the day. Haruhi noticed the sky starting to take a turn for the worse around noon after having lunch on the beach with the others. She had hoped that it wouldn't be a thunderstorm that would cause the others to worry about her and cancel the rest of their trip. At least there weren't any customers with them this time around. This was strictly a vacation for hosts only.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hani said, running up to Haruhi and tugging on the sleeve of her white T-shirt, "Do you wanna play in the water with me?" Haruhi smiled at him, "Maybe later, Hani-Senpai."

"Okay! How about digging for clams then? Or maybe build a sand castle?" Haruhi couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, a sand castle then," she said as Hani lead her to an area away from the waves. As they began building, Tamaki looked over at them, lowering his sunglasses. He smiled, seeing Haruhi having fun.

"Kyouya, great idea planning this second trip out here minus the customers," Tamaki said, laying back in his chair, "We can just relax and enjoy the sun."

"Even we deserve a true vacation," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses, "Besides, the last trip wasn't all that pleasant." Tamaki looked up into the sky. The last trip here wasn't pleasant, like Kyouya said; Haruhi was shoved from a cliff into the ocean, she had tried to take on two guys by herself and made the entire club worry, she and him had an argument.... Haruhi wasn't exactly happy when they left the next day.

"Hopefully, she won't be left alone with the S&M king again," Tamaki heard two voice say as he sat up.

"I already told you two it was nothing like that!!" he yelled as Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. Kaoru looked over at Haruhi and Hani and sighed. Hikaru picked up on what Kaoru was thinking and grinned mischievously.

"Hey, Kaoru," Hikaru said, "I wonder why Haruhi is covering up the swimsuit we picked out for her with that oversize T-shirt and shorts?" Tamaki quickly looked over at them as Kaoru nodded.

"Same here. I mean, we picked out such a cute and frilly pink and white bikini and with no customers around, she could show us how she looks in it." The blonde stood up in front of the twins. "What do you mean by that?! My Haruhi shouldn't be running around in a bikini!" he yelled, flailing his arms as a thought popped into his head. In his mind, he pictured both twins helping a half naked Haruhi into a frilly pink and white bikini.

_"See, Haruhi? It's not so bad, isn't it?"_

_"You look so wonderful in that, Haruhi... will you show that off for us on the beach?"_

_"But Hikaru, Kaoru... I feel so exposed in this."_

_"Don't worry, we'll take good care of you..."_

"How dare the two of you convince my precious daughter to dress like that?! And even worse, how did you two get to dress her like that?!" Tamaki yelled as the brothers looked at him.

"What are you talking about, boss?" Hikaru asked.

"All we did was picked it out," Kaoru answered, "When we went back to check on her, she had the shirt and shorts on."

"That doesn't matter! You two perverts aren't going anywhere near Haruhi for the rest of this vacation!!"

"What a cute sand castle, Haruhi," Kaoru said, smiling, ignoring Tamaki's rant. "How would you like to live in it?" Hikaru asked, "A princess like you deserves to live like one." Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks, you guys," she said as Hani placed a sand dollar on top, "But there's a downside to living in a sand castle like this." She stood up as a wave came and washed away the castle, "It was a nice thought..." Haruhi stopped for a moment, hearing thunder in the distance. Tamaki looked up and saw the dark clouds slowly moving closer to the beach. "Let's head inside for dinner, everyone," Tamaki said, walking over to Haruhi, "We're going to have baked fish and boiled shellfish." Haruhi smiled and picked up her beach towel.

"Hani-Senpai, Mori-Senpai. Might I bother the two of you to cook for us again?" Kyouya asked, pushing up his glasses and grabbing his tote bag, "I don't think we have any servants here to cook." Hani-Senpai smiled as Mori began to pick up his and Hani's items, "It'll be no trouble at all, Kyo-chan~! Right, Takashi?" Mori nodded as everyone began to walk to the Ootori family Villa.

---

"Dinner's ready, everyone~!" Hani said carrying two plates of boiled shellfish with Mori behind him with several plates of baked fish. "Thank you both for cooking," Kyouya said, as Hikaru and Kaoru look outside.

"Is it just me..." Kaoru said.

"...or does it look like it's going to storm outside?" Hikaru asked, finishing Kaoru's statement. Hani looked outside as thunder rumbled softly, shaking the window a little, "Takashi, please go get Haru-chan." Mori nodded and headed for the hallway as the doors opened and Haruhi stood there, wearing a pale pink sundress with flower prints along the bottom of it. "Whoa~ Haru-chan, you look so cute!"

"Did your dad pack that for you?" both twins asked as she nodded.

"Yes. He repacked my things again."

"Has anyone seen Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, "Everything will be cold." Haruhi sat down at the table, "He said something about an important family call when I last saw him." She took a bite of the fish, "This is really good." As the others sat down to eat, Haruhi saw a flash of lightening and tried to keep still and quiet. Hikaru and Kaoru stood up quickly and started to close the blinds and curtains. "Who wants to look outside anyway?" Hikaru asked, sitting next to Haruhi with a smile. Kaoru sat on the other side of Haruhi, "If you want, you can listen to my MP3 player, Haruhi."

"T-thanks, you guys," she said softly as Kyouya stood up and left, "I think I'm doing pretty well.... right?"

Hani sighed, "Haru-chan, if you're scared we can always take you home. It'll be no trouble at all." Haruhi shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't want to ruin your vacation," she said, standing up, "I just need to find Tamaki-Senpai." She quickly walked out of the dining room as Hani, Hikaru, and Kaoru sighed.

"Well, that was a bust," Hikaru said, "We tried to help but she still wants to see Tono."

"Well, Tama-chan was the first one to figure out Haru-chan's fear and tried to comfort her," Hani said, taking a bite out of a slice of cake that looked like baked fish, "I just hope she finds him soon." The twins nodded as the doors opened.

"I'm here, everyone!" Tamaki said, "Let's eat." Hikaru and Kaoru stared at him, wide-eyed as Mori sighed and shook his head. "What?" Tamaki asked as thunder boomed overhead, shaking the windows violently and causing the lights to flicker, "Where's Haruhi?"

"She went looking for you," Hikaru said, standing up, "You didn't see her at all while you were out there?!" Tamaki shook his head as lightening flashed brightly behind the curtains.

"Tama-chan..." Hani said quietly, "Go find Haru-chan. She's very scared right now and needs someone to help her."

"You're right, Hani-senpai!" Tamaki said, running down the hallways and opening the doors at random, hoping to find Haruhi in time.

---

Haruhi ran into the closest room she could find, trembling in fear. Why couldn't she find Tamaki of all times? Any other time she didn't want him around or needed him, he'd pop out of nowhere. She rested her head against the door, feeling tears starting to build up in her eyes. "Are you okay, Haruhi?" she heard someone asked.

Haruhi turned to see Kyouya with a bottle of water walking towards her. He was wearing a dark blue silk shirt with matching bottoms. Haruhi calmed down considerably and smiled, "I've been better, Senpai. How are you- -" Lightening flashed behind Kyouya and Haruhi clung to him, knocking the water out his hand and spilling some on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Senpai," she said, letting him go as he sighed and took the shirt off.

"You know," he said, tossing the shirt on a chair, "I ought to add that shirt to your debt..." Kyouya looked at her as thunder shook the villa and Haruhi clung to him again, trembling. It took him half a second to remember that she had a fear of thunder and lightening. How something so important slipped his mind was a mystery.

He remembered Tamaki yelling at Hikaru about Haruhi's fear over the phone during their summer vacation after he left her alone. Thinking about what either Tamaki or Hikaru might do to help her, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her. Haruhi quickly wrapped her arms around Kyouya's waist and held herself closer to him. Kyouya lowered his head against her hair and whispered softly to her.

"It's going to be okay, Haruhi..." he said, softly, "It's almost over..." Haruhi nodded, but still trembled when she heard thunder in distant. Kyouya sighed and kissed her forehead gently, but nervously. Haruhi looked up at him, very confused by his actions. She opened her mouth to ask him why but instead, when the harsh light from a bolt of lightening flashed in the room, she jumped and screamed. The scream didn't last long; Haruhi found her lips pressed against Kyouya's and a confused look in his eyes that mirrored hers. She pulled away quickly, blushing, and looked away.

"I'm so so so sorry about that, Senpai...." she said as Kyouya collected himself. Haruhi looked up at him again as he smiled and pulled her closer again, gently pressing his lips against hers. She stood frozen for a moment before closing her eyes and kissing him back.

_'Distraction is the key...'_ Kyouya dimly thought, counting three separate thunder booms and noticing that Haruhi didn't jump. After a moment, Kyouya pulled away and placed a hand on Haruhi's cheek, smiling at her. Haruhi smiled back and rested her head on his chest. The dark-haired teen looked over his shoulder to see the storm clouds fading away.

"Kyouya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked as he looked down at her.

"There's no need for honorifics, Haruhi," he said with a smile, "Besides- -" A knock came from the door then it opened.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said, walking in, "Have you seen Haru...?" He stopped seeing his friend, shirtless with his 'daughter' in his arms.

"Senpai... it's not what it looks like..." Haruhi said as Tamaki screamed.

"What the heck are you doing to Haruhi in this dark room without your shirt on, Kyouya?!!!" Tamaki yelled as a last distant thunder boom caused Haruhi to cling to Kyouya again. Tamaki's attitude quickly changed.

"Oh, Mommy's protecting our precious daughter since I couldn't," the blonde smiled, "Good job, Kyouya." Tamaki gave Kyouya a thumbs-up before leaving. Haruhi sighed in relief as Kyouya sighed himself.

"What an idiot," Kyouya said with a grin, "But as I was saying, this will be our little secret, Haruhi." She smiled at him as he placed a kissed on her forehead.

"Okay, Kyouya," she smiled back, resting her head on his chest again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, Takashi," Hani said as Mori looked at him, "How long do you think it'll be before the others realize the truth about Kyo-chan and Haru-chan?" Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know, Mitsukuni..." he said, "But when it happens, a lot will change for them." Hani nodded and looked at Usa-chan.

"I hope everything will be alright."

---

"Hmm?" Hikaru asked, looking over at Kyouya and Haruhi, who were dressed in casual clothes. Haruhi was in a light blue sundress with white barrets in her hair while Kyouya wore a sleeveless black shirt and black slacks. "You're taking Haruhi on a tour of Okinawa?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses, smirking.

"I believe she would enjoy it. Besides, she's never seen all of Okinawa before," the dark-haired teen said as Tamaki ran over to them.

"Kyouya! I wanted to give Haruhi a tour of Okinawa!" he pouted, falling on his knees, crying, "Let me go in your place!"

"No can do, Tamaki. Besides, you gave her a tour last time," Kyouya said as the blonde stood up.

"Are you sure, Kyouya-Senpai? You're not sneaking off with her to put your moves on her, are you?" Hikaru asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Kyouya scowled a little, "Of course not, Hikaru. Besides, do you think I would have interest in a commoner like Haruhi?"

"That was harsh, Senpai... even for you," Kaoru said, "And right in front of Haruhi as well." Haruhi sighed; she knew that Kyouya had to keep a front up around the others, but that comment was harsh.

"Besides," Haruhi said, "Why would I be interested in someone as cold and calculating as Kyouya-Senpai?" For a brief moment, surprise ran across Kyouya's face. He didn't expect Haruhi to play along so well.

"Now then, if this interrogation is over, we'll be leaving," Kyouya said, turning to leave with Haruhi following him, "We'll be back in time for dinner." As the two of them walked off, Tamaki sighed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Haruhi is warming up to Kyouya," Tamaki said, earning a look from the twins.

"What do you mean by that?" they asked in unison as Tamaki smiled.

"Last evening during that dreadful thunderstorm, Haruhi found comfort in Kyouya since I couldn't be there for her," he said, "My precious daughter finally likes Mommy!"

"In more ways than one, I bet," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Hikaru, don't assume things like that," Kaoru said, "After all, it may not be a 'one-day romance' thing happening between them."

"Wait..." Tamaki said, "What do you mean... one-day romance?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and walked off, "We're not telling you until later, Tono."

---

Haruhi walked beside Kyouya, looking up at him occasionally. _What is Kyouya up to?_ she wondered as Kyouya stopped in front of one of the temples, a good distance from the beach.

"Haruhi," he said, not looking at her, "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm taking you on a tour of Okinawa without the others."

"Kinda," she answered as he smiled at her warmly, making her blush.

"Consider this little outing as a date, Haruhi." Haruhi felt her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. A date with Kyouya? A _date-date_ with Kyouya?!

"Uh... Kyouya?" she asked, "Don't you think we're moving just a little too quickly?"

"Perhaps," he smiled, "But then again, that last one with Hikaru wasn't the best, was it?" Haruhi nodded as Kyouya held her hand.

"Allow me to make up for that, Haruhi," he said, looking towards the sky, "We can go anywhere you wish... within Okinawa city limits, of course." Haruhi smiled.

"Okay, Kyouya."

She walked towards an outside market and stopped at a table, "Wow. I never thought I'd see another one of these before." Kyouya looked over Haruhi's shoulders to see her holding a small porcelain doll dress in a pale pink kimono with her dark brown hair in a bun, pinned with a cherry blossom.

"That's a very beautiful doll, Haruhi," Kyouya said, looking over the other things on the table.

"I used to have one like this... when I was younger," she said, "My mom gave one to me for my fourth birthday." Kyouya looked over at her as she sat the doll back on the table.

"When she was sick in the hospital, I gave her my doll to remember me by since I was in school a lot and whenever I would get home, she would be resting," Haruhi said softly, "And when she passed, I left the doll at her grave maker, to let her know that I'll always remember her." Kyouya nodded as Haruhi walked to another table. He looked at the doll again and picked it up.

"Excuse me," he asked the woman behind the table, "How much for this doll?" The elderly woman smiled at him, "It's only 100 yen if you're picking that for your girlfriend over there."

"Girlfriend?" he asked, confused as the woman pointed to Haruhi, who was standing by the smoked eel stand, "There seems to be a mix-up. She isn't my girlfriend. We're just friends."

"If that's the case... 10,000."

"Alright," he said, handing the woman the money, "There's extra in there for two tote bags as well." Kyouya picked up a pale pink, almost white, one and a dark blue one as well. He placed the doll in the first bag and walked over to Haruhi.

"Do you like eel, Haruhi?" he asked as she looked at him.

"Not that much, but it's alright," she said, "What about you?" Kyouya looked over the vendor as he fanned the smothering flames to make more smoke appear.

"When cooked properly, it's a good meal. Although, I have to say, I never had it smoked before." Haruhi smiled, "One smoked eel, please." The vendor handed her a stick with a smoked eel wrapped around it. She held up it for Kyouya, "Try it."

The dark-haired teen blinked before taking a bite.

"It's good," he said as Haruhi smiled again.

"You can have it, Kyouya," she said, handing him the eel. "Are you sure, Haruhi?" he asked, taking the eel from her.

"I'll get another one for myself," she answered, looking behind the vendor and seeing a photo booth, "Is that a photo booth?" Kyouya looked and nodded.

"I think it is," he answered as Haruhi took his arm and led him to it. "Let's have our picture taken, Kyouya." He blinked a few times before smiling. "As you wish, Haruhi," he responded as they walked over to it.

It was a small 2 foot by 2 foot wide booth that was as tall of Mori decorated with brightly colored words and images.

"Are you sure about this, Haruhi?" he asked as she sat down inside.

"I am. Sit down next to me, Kyouya," she smiled as he sat next to her. There really wasn't enough room for two. "It's a little cramped in here," Kyouya said as Haruhi took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Is that better, Kyouya?" she asked, putting some money into the machine and picking a border. He nodded and looked at the monitor. Haruhi decided on a border that was made up of clouds and sunshine. The camera positioned itself as Haruhi leaned closer to Kyouya.

"Smile, Kyouya," she said with a smile as Kyouya smiled himself. The flash went off and their picture appeared on the monitor.

"That's a good one," Kyouya said as he noticed a small timer in the corner, "It's going to take another one?"

"Yes. It'll take four pictures of us," she smiled, putting her head on Kyouya's shoulder and smiling again. Kyouya laid his head on hers and smiled too as the camera took the second picture. "How should we pose for the next one?" Kyouya asked as Haruhi reached up and took his glasses off.

"Like this," she answered, putting his glasses on her head. The older teen blinked and slid the glasses over her eyes.

"You look like quite the intellect, Haruhi," he smiled as she smiled back at him. The camera flashed again as Haruhi gave him his glasses back. "Now for that last picture..."

"Are you sure you'll have enough for these? If not, I'll add the total cost to your debt," Kyouya said jokingly with a smile as Haruhi looked at him, frowning.

"What? I thought.... Oh Kyouya, you never change... stupid rich bastard..." Haruhi mumbled, storming out the booth as Kyouya hung his head and the camera takes the picture.

"....." _Me and my big mouth,_ Kyouya thought, standing up and walking out the booth and picking up the two sets of pictures. They were such high quality for so little money. He seperated the sets and placed one in each tote bag as he heard a scream. He looked around and saw Haruhi backing away from 4 young men, two of them Kyouya remembered from the last trip here.

"Leave me alone!" Haruhi yelled as one of them laughed.

"Well, well... if it isn't the punk who threw shellfish at me..." he said before looking her over, "Wait. You're a chick." Haruhi wanted to stand her ground and try to defend herself, but images of the last time that happened flashing through her mind told her to run to find help. She turned to run but the tallest one with medium length black hair grabbed her by her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, "We just want to show you a good time."

"Let me go!" she yelled, refusing to cry in front of them as she saw a foot kick the guy in the face, making him let go. She turned to see Kyouya glaring at the men, taking his glasses off.

"I believe she told you that she wanted to be left alone. You should respect her wishes," he said, moving Haruhi behind him and handing her his glasses. The one with shoulder length light brown hair stepped up, "I remember you, four-eyes. I got a bone to pick with you." Haruhi held onto Kyouya's shirt as Kyouya smirked.

"If that's the case, let's settle the matter here and now," he said as calmly as ever.

"Kyouya, what are you doing?" Haruhi whispered, "You can't take all four of them by yourself..." Kyouya smiled at her. "Go wait by the photo booth, Haruhi. I promise I won't get hurt at all," he said, pushing her away as the brunette guy threw a punch. Kyouya leaned to the left, grabbing the guy's arm and flipped him to the ground. Haruhi reached the booth as the black hair man tried to punch Kyouya as well. She resisted the urge to run over and help when she saw how Kyouya dodged the attack and trip the guy, making him land on his buddy. Kyouya looked at Haruhi and smiled as one with dirty blonde hair put Kyouya in a headlock.

"Not so tough now, punk," he said as Kyouya smiled. The teen ducked through the other's arms and held one of them behind the guy's back, twisting it slightly. "You shouldn't attack from behind," Kyouya said, knocking the guy over, "It only proves that you're a coward." Kyouya looked at the last person standing, the second guy from the beach incident, and glared at him. "Do you also have a bone to pick with me?" he asked as the guy charged him. Kyouya side stepped out of the way and tripped him.

"Now then," Kyouya said, looking at the four men sitting on the ground, "I believe I've dealt with two of you in the past. Do I need to call those twin boys here to teach you another lesson?" The men quickly stood up and ran away. Kyouya sighed and walked back over to Haruhi.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" he asked as she nodded.

"They didn't hurt me, Kyou- -" Kyouya wrapped his arms around and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," he said.

"Hmm?"

"My comment earlier was out of line and wasn't called for. I'm sorry." Haruhi smiled and hugged him back. "It's okay, Kyouya. I forgive you." Kyouya smiled as well and kissed her forehead. Haruhi handed him his glasses, "Where are the pictures, Kyouya?"

"Oh, in the tote bags I bought us. Yours is the light pink one," he said, putting his glasses on as she looked inside.

"Wha...?" she asked as Kyouya smiled.

"Kyouya, did you...?" Haruhi pulled out the doll and held it in her hands.

"I did. The woman behind the counter charged me 10,000yen for it, but it was worth it," he said. Haruhi smiled at him and placed the doll back in her bag. "I'm really glad you like it, Haruhi," he said as she hugged him again.

"Let's head back, Kyouya," she said, "It's almost dinner time." He nodded and flagged down a taxi. As a taxi pulled up to them and Haruhi sat inside, Kyouya smiled to himself. All and all, an interesting day. "To the Ootori Family Villa on the northern beach here, please," Kyouya said as the driver took off.

Haruhi soon laid her head on Kyouya's shoulder and yawned. Kyouya looked at her and held her hand.

"Are you tired, Haruhi?" he asked softly as she nodded. He wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulders and held her close. "We're almost there, Haruhi," he said, seeing the villa in the distance. The older teen looked down to see Haruhi's dark brown eyes closed and her fast asleep. He smiled softly as the taxi came to a stop.

"Okay. That'll be a total of 275yen," the driver said as Kyouya paid him. Kyouya slid over to the edge of the seat and pulled Haruhi into his arms.

"Haruhi," he whispered, "We're here." Haruhi shook her head slightly, as if not wanting to be awoken. Kyouya sighed and stood up, carrying Haruhi in his arms. "I'll just carry you to your room, then," he said, more to himself than to Haruhi.

---

Kyouya closed the door and looked out the window from the hallway. There was something bothering him; whenever he was with Haruhi, he felt... weird. Even when Haruhi rubbed her face against his neck earlier sent a tingle down his spine that shouldn't have been. He sighed and headed for the dining room; maybe why he was feeling like this was from not having a proper meal. He could already hear the voices of the others when Tamaki's rang out the loudest.

"What do you mean 'one-day romances' can really happen?!" he yelled as Kyouya stopped at the closed doors.

"It's an easy concept, Tono," Hikaru said.

"It's something like this," Kaoru explained, "A boy and girl with barely anything in common will fall in love with each other after an accidental kiss. A lot of fan-fictions are written on this concept, even those with a homosexual couple as the main pairing."

"I don't care what overstimulated fangirls write about!" the blonde yelled again, "That kind of romance will never happen in real life!"

"How do you know?" Hikaru asked, "I mean, you and Haruhi barely have anything in common... but Kyouya-Senapi has even less in common with her."

Kyouya blinked. Maybe that was what was happening with him... He shook the thought away and walked inside.

"Evening, everyone," he said as Hani waved at him.

"Hiya, Kyo-chan~!" he smiled, "How was the tour?" Kyouya sat down next to Tamaki and smiled.

"The tour was interesting and Haruhi enjoyed herself."

"Speaking of which," Tamaki said, looking at Kyouya, "Where is she?" Kyouya took a bite of the lobster tail that sat on his plate.

"She fell asleep on the way here so I took her to her room." Hani-Senpai looked at Kyouya for a moment, "Did something happen on the tour, Kyo-chan?"

Kyouya looked up at Hani and noticed the others were staring as well.

"A group of thugs tried to hurt Haruhi," he said calmly as panic and shock ran across everyone's face except for Hani and Mori.

"What?! How many were there? Who were they?! I want names, Kyouya!!" Tamaki yelled as Kyouya shoved a baked potato in his mouth.

"I took care of them, Tamaki," he said standing up and looking at Hani, "Thanks for the aikido training, Hani-Senpai. It really came in handy today."

"No problem, Kyo-chan. Glad Takashi and I were able to help," Hani said as Kyouya walked out the door.

_Could I be in love with Haruhi...?_ he thought, walking back to his room, _That's a pretty far stretch from us being just friends._

---

A.N.: I really love writing this story. Okay, for the artist / cosplayers out there: if you want to draw / cosplay something from this story, plese let me konw. I wold love to see it! Another chapter will be coming up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Kyouya walked down the halls to the Third Music room, he thought about what Haruhi had talked to him about just the night before on the drive back to her apartment.

_'Kyouya, we can trick Tamaki-Senpai and the others without trying, but the customers might catch on. You might have to put on a better front...'_ He smiled to himself and opened the doors. He thought about it; it shouldn't be too hard considering that there's nothing going on...

- - -

With school being out for a week, the host club had more customers visiting than normal. Kyouya, with his notebook in hand, began to walk around the music room checking up on each host. He would stop occasionally to chat with the ladies who asked to speak with him. After a while, when the requests started to die down, he sat at his usual table with his laptop and began typing on it. It would seem that today, Haruhi was the most popular host. ...Why did that thought seemed to irk him slightly? Something about Haruhi's popularity with the customers made him a little uneasy. He looked up from his laptop and over at Haruhi. She had gotten completely used to hosting, as if it was second nature, and she had no problems hiding the fact they shared a kiss. _Even if it was only to distract her from the storm.... a kiss is still a kiss,_ he thought to himself, typing again, _But there was nothing behind it... no emotion, no feelings, nothing._

"Um... Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, "If you keep typing like that, you're going to break your laptop..." Kyouya blinked and looked up at Tamaki, who smiled at him, "I'm done with all my requests for the day." The dark-hair teen looked back at his laptop and began typing again. "Alright, Tamaki," he said, "Oh, did you know that Haruhi is the most popular host today?" The blonde blinked.

"She is?"

"Yes. Over 85% of the customers asked for her today. She's doing quite well."

"At this rate, she'll pay off her debt in no time.... which means Daddy's little girl is going to leave the host club!!" Kyouya pushed up his glasses as Tamaki began to panic and ran in a circle.

"....Calm down, Tamaki..." he said, "Unless she gets that many customers every day, she won't leave until sometime after we graduate." He looked up to see Haruhi standing up to get another pot of tea and walked past a Ming vase.

"Oh, Haruhi. Please be careful around that vase. You'll be hosting past graduation if you broke it or any of the others around here, " he said in a somewhat cold tone of voice, "And then there might be intrest along with the cost to have another vase shipped here to replace it." Haruhi looked over at him and blinked.

"Yes, Senpai," she said, _Is it just me, or did he just become the Shadow King for real?_ Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at Kyouya and Haruhi. The elder twin sighed.

"Is it just me, or has the Shadow King become more evil since we got back from the beach?" he asked Kaoru, who had his arms around Hikaru's neck.

"He does seem that way," his brother answered, "And it's only towards Haruhi." Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "Maybe something happened while they were touring other than those thugs that got him like this..."

"Do the two of you have something to say?" Kyouya asked, his eyes hidden behind a glare on his glasses.

"W-we don't, Kaa-san..." they said in unison.

"Good. Your request list is backing up," he said, as they left to tend to their customers. Kyouya sighed as he heard a familar laugh.

"Ohohohohoho~!" Renge laughed, coming up from the floor in her usual manner, "Is there trouble amongst our hosts?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Renge," he said, starting to type again as Renge pouted. "Really?"

"Unless you count Kaa-san's negative additude towards Haruhi," Kaoru sighed as Renge grinned.

"That's more like it!" she yelled, "So, what is it? Trouble with his debt? ...Or sudden moe-style romance?" The younger twin sighed, "I don't think it's romance... there's definately no love lost there."

"Maybe they're secret lovers!" she said, blushing at the thought. Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "Renge, didn't you leave one of your dating simulations on pause? The game might make a choice for you that could ruin your game." She gasped and disappeared, saying something about a 'perfect ending'. He began typing once again when Tamaki sat down in front of him, "Kyouya, is something wrong between you and Haruhi?" He stopped and looked up, hiding a cold glare behind closed eyes.

"Not at all, Tamaki," he said, smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure." The blonde sighed and walked away as Kyouya looked back at his laptop. Before he began typing again, he took his glasses off, rubbed his temples, placed them back on and closed it. Suddenly, he wasn't in the mood to type.

---

Once all the customers had left, and most of the hosts, Kyouya stood up and looked around. The only other person in the room with him was Haruhi.

"Haruhi, could you come over here for a moment?" he asked as she looked up from the table she was wiping. "What is it, Senpai?" she asked, not knowing if they were really alone or not.

"I'm sorry if I came off as mean earlier..." he said as she blinked.

"But that's just how you are, right?"

"No. You've seen how I am before."

"So, it was your front you put up...."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"...Could you try to be just a little nicer? I know you said what you had to, but it was still a little hurtful." Kyouya smiled at her and picked up his bag. "I'll try, Haruhi. No promises," he said, "Oh. Would you like a ride home, Haruhi?" She smiled, "Thanks. I was just wondering if I had enough change for the train or not." She walked over to Kyouya as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Haurhi," Kyouya said, walking up to a limo, "Ranka called me and said he was going to be working late today." Haruhi felt her eye twitch, _Dad could have told me that this morning before I left for school...._ "Do you want me to stay with you until he gets home, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked as she looked up at him.

"Only if you want to. I was just going to do some cleaning up and make dinner."

"Since I'm staying, I'll take care of dinner," he said, opening a door for her and noticing a group of girls gathering around them. They began whispering among themselves, having heard what Renge called a 'secret moe romance' between Haruhi and Kyouya. The older teen pushed up his glasses.

"Sorry to disappoint you ladies," he said, "But there's nothing 'moe' going on here." The girls walked away as Haruhi sat down and scooted over for Kyouya. He sat down and closed the door, "To the Fujioka Residence, please." The driver nodded, pulling out of the driveway of the school and heading towards Haruhi's apartment.

"Thanks again for taking me home, Kyouya," Haruhi said with a smile as Kyouya smiled back at her.

"It's no trouble at all," he said, looking out the window, "Anything to help you out."

----

A.N.: Sorry for the short chapter... I'm suffering from writer's block.


End file.
